


Love Of My Life

by Chunky_skittles



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Jealousy, Lies, Lonliness, Love, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Romance, Stress, Swearing, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunky_skittles/pseuds/Chunky_skittles
Summary: Follow the story where a young woman, whose only goal in life is to help those in need. What she didn't expect to find on the way, was someone that would turn her world upside down, and who would take her on the most emotional ride she's ever experienced. The ride of her life.





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this story

 

The cold weather made the window sparkle with the finest crystals you could ever imagine. It wasn’t common for the British winter to be this beautiful. The house was to be found in Cotswolds Hills, a charming little place in the west of Oxfordshire. It was a good place to grow up, no doubt about that.

 

 

 

The sound of children laughing from the outside of his childhood home, made its way through the walls, and the smell of cooking from downstairs, relaxed his nerves. It was something sinister about being here. It gave him some kind of peace. He sat down his bed with a thud and sighed heavily. How did he come to this? How did he allow himself to get to this point, letting himself fall into her trap?

He wanted to do something more with his life than just being a hot shot actor. He wanted to matter to someone. That’s why he was glad to leave everything for a while. He glanced towards his suitcase, seeing it already packed. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself feel better.

A knock on the door jolted him out of his own head.

“Yes.” He said, making himself sit up straighter. A woman peaked her head inside, and she had a warm smile on her face. The smile that told him that this was a safe place to be, and that this would always be his home. And that the woman staring at him, would turn the world upside down to make sure that he was happy and safe… His mother.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. Are you all packed? Your sisters have finally managed to persuade the children to come inside for some dinner.” She said softly, knowing that her son needed that right now.

“Yes, I think so. I don’t know how much I need on a trip like this. I don’t even know what to expect. Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” He asked, as his mother sat down beside him.

“Look, sweetheart. I know you better than anyone else in this world, and by not doing this, you’re going to regret it. This is something that is going to change your life forever. The fact that you’re making others feel better, and that you’ll be making others aware of what’s happening out in the world. You are going to make a difference to these children.” She told her son with a pat on the arm and a reassuring smile. “But that’s not the most important thing… I you don’t mind me saying so.”

 

“What is the most important thing?” He asked, thinking that his mother was trying to screw with his head.

“I have a feeling that you’ll have the experience of a lifetime, and that you’ll be going to Africa not only bringing back the experience, but something that will take your mind of the girl that broke you this way.” His mother said, kissing the side of his head. “And let’s face it… I need more grandchildren…”

“Mom! Seriously!” He exclaimed, trying to get away from her like a little boy, not the 32-year-old he is.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m just messing with you, but I’m not kidding when it comes to Africa. You’re going to meet someone you never expected to meet. I just know.”

He smiled shyly as his mother kissed him on the cheek, showing him as much love as humanly possible. She shook her head as she walked towards the door.

“Mother…” He said suddenly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tom… Always and forever…”

 

He didn’t sleep… He couldn’t. He was too excited. He stayed up all night, thinking about what he was about to do next. He was going to Africa, to an unknown country, and he knew this trip would change him forever. He just didn’t know it would start the adventure of his life.

* * *

 

 

The winter in France was hard. It was cold, and windy, and it felt as if it would never end. She just wanted to go back to Africa as soon as possible and not staying here at the base in France. She wanted to see her babies again.

Freya wanted to just forget the reason why she said yes to this life two years ago, but the explanation was clear. It all started with reaching out to doctors without borders, but they pulled out of Guinea about 6 months ago. Freya left her home country, Norway, the land of folk tale, mythology. The home of trolls and fairytales. But Freya couldn’t take it anymore and left, mostly to get away for a while, and it was proven to be the best decision she had ever made.

Freya left for Africa to start over. She needed to be as far away from everything as she could possibly get, hence leaving for Africa. Guinea seemed like the perfect place to go. It was warm, sunny, and temperamental, just like Freya herself. Her fiery, red hair, and fiery personality, it blended nicely. Her spirit was fierce.

Everyone that got to know Freya “Frey” Anderson, loved her, and when she decided to stay behind with UNICEF for another year, they loved her even more.

The sour wind made Freya shiver. She hated weather like this. Even when she lived in Norway, she favored the warmth. Or if it was cold enough and sunny. That’s better than just a few minus Celsius and wind. And of course, the rain.

Just as Freya walking into the headquarters of UNICEF, the rain surprised he citizens of Paris. Freya shook her head, trying to regain the warmth she lost walking all the way from her apartment.

“This is just terrific.” Freya mumbled as she noticed that she had accidentally stepped in a puddle just before entering the building.

She took the elevator up to the 4thfloor and was immediately met by Maurice, one of Freya’s closest friends.

“Do I have the best gift for you!” He exclaimed, making Freya roll his eyes at him.

“What?” Freya asked as she put her purse on her desk.

“You’re going back to Africa!” Maurice exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.

“What? Since when?” Freya asked in disbelief. She had been devastated when headquarters pulled her out of Guinea, because of the safety of their employers. War was raging on, and they found it unsafe to stay there. Freya was beyond angry and have fought tooth and nail to get back there. The mothers in their hospitals didn’t have the chance to leave.

“A boy was born just a few days ago, severely premature. We need our best nurse down there, and then there’s the case of Ebele.” Maurice told her.

“Why? What’s wrong with her?” Freya asked alarmed.

“Apparently, she lied to us when we left Guinea 6 months ago. She’s pregnant and is very ill. Kim and Rowland convinced her to be admitted to the hospital earlier this week, but Kim cannot do this alone. She needs you down there, so Rowland is on his way here right now. He landed in Paris last night.” Maurice told her with a serious look on his face.

Freya suddenly felt ill. She was afraid that this would happen. She actually wanted to drop everything, and book the first flight to Guinea, but she knew it wasn’t that simple. Guinea is a rather dangerous country, and they need to do things the right way.

 

 

 

Just then, the director of UNICEF walked out of the elevator. He was carrying a big briefcase, but the business side of him stopped there. Julien wasn’t one for formalities. He was as down to earth as you can get, even though he had one of the most important jobs in the world, or at least according to Freya. 

You would never know that he was the boss around here, unless you already knew. His boyish appearance and laidback sense of style made one believe that he belonged in a coffee shop or something. But he was damn good at his job. The best you’ll ever see.

“Freya… I need you in my office.” Julien said as he passed her desk. Freya only nodded and followed him into his huge office. She closed the door behind her, and just waited to get the itinerary for her trip to Africa.

“So… by the look on your face, I assume Maurice has already told you that you’re going back to Guinea.” He said taking a seat at his table.

“Yes, he did tell me. When am I going?” Freya asked without hesitation and it made Julien smile.

“Rowland has a plane waiting at the airport. You’re leaving as soon as he gets here. And I’m planning to come Guinea myself.” Julien told her and that surprised her, to be honest.

“You are? What’s the occasion?” She asked, leaning onto his desk.

“Louise from the UK office called. They have a new ambassador, and they asked if I could come with them to Africa. They wanted the big guns for some reason. Which is one of the reasons I want you there, aside from the fact that Ebele and that newborn baby needs you.” Julien told her.

Freya wanted to ask more about this new ambassador, but before she got to it, the door opened, revealing Rowland. Sweet, goodhearted Rowland. He was tall, lean and a handsome man for already being in his mid-sixties. Freya loved him and he loved her as the daughter he never had, except that he actually had three of his own… he like to joke about that.

“Hi, Rowland.” Freya said as she hugged him tightly.

“Hey, Freya. I’ve missed you. Are you ready to get back to Guinea?” He asked with that thick accent of his. He was a native from Guinea, and his official language was French.

“Yes, I’m ready to go now.” Freya said, practically jumping up and down. She had missed Rowland and Kim. They were the closest thing to home for her.

“Then let’s go, sweetheart.” Rowland said, opening the door. Together, they walked toward the elevator. She glanced over at Maurice, only to finding him blowing her a kiss. She only shook her head. She really was going to miss him.

“Don’t forget about me ma Cherie!” Maurice called after her.

“Never!” Freya yelled back as the elevator closed. Rowland shook his head at the two of them. He couldn’t help but think how much Freya resembled her grandmother, Frida. Rowland had the pleasure of working with her when Frida worked in Africa, when he was around 21 years old. He learned so much from her, and he would be forever grateful for the fact that Frida was the one to introduce him to Kim, which he later married.

Kim and Rowland Martin were what they called Mama and Papa Guinea. They are the greatest people you’ll ever meet. Kim came all the way from Sweden joining UNICEF about 30 years ago and met Rowland. He was a handsome man, and she was a blond-haired, blue eyed 18-year-old, who Freya’s grandmother took under her wing. She learned Kim everything. Rowland had just turned 30 when they met, but nothing stopped them from falling in love with each other and helping those in need. Their kids are grown up now and studying to become doctors back in Sweden.

“So… How’s Kim?” Freya asked as they waited for the elevator to stop.

“Still the love of my life.” Rowland answered simply. “Speaking of which… How’s your love life?”

 

Freya huffed as a response. She didn’t believe in love. What was the point anyway? The only experience she had, was how her own parents destroyed one another. She watched how they destroyed each other… why would she wish that on herself?

“It’s just like I always wanted… none existent.” Freya answered honestly, and Rowland hated that she viewed love like this. She was missing out on everything.

“Don’t say that, Cherie. I see great things in your future.” Rowland said, but Freya didn’t take him seriously. Why would she?

“Rowland… you’re an old romantic. The real world doesn’t work that way.” Freya told him, and Rowland couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Just you wait, baby girl. For you, true love’s just around the corner.” Rowland said at the same time as the door opened.

“Haha. You wish.” Freya said sarcastically stepping out of the elevator.

Freya walked straight into some random guy.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Freya exclaimed without really looking at the person in front of her.

“That’s quite all right.” He answered with his strong, British accent. Without a second glance, she followed Rowland out of the building. Her mind was set on Africa, nothing else mattered to her at this point.

* * *

 

 

 

The shrieking sound of the alarm clock, jolted Tom awake that morning. Not that he slept that well anyway. He jumped out of bed, trying to shake himself awake. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to come to terms with the person he had become, but it wasn’t easy. A knock on the door brought Tom out of his thoughts. He turned around to find his mother.

“Mum… what are you doing up?” Tom asked tiredly. Diana Hiddleston only smiled and walked closer to her son.

“Did you really think that I would not see you off?” Diana asked with a smile. “Do you need a lift to the airport?”

“No, someone is picking me up in about 20 minutes.” Tom answered as he packed the rest of his toiletries.

Diana looked at her son, and she knew he still felt a little lost. Diana Hiddleston couldn’t be happier about her son’s success, but it had its price. Everyone wanted and expected too much of him sometimes forgetting that he’s a human being. That’s why she was glad that Luke made this happen, to make him agree to be a UNICEF ambassador. He needed his focus on something completely different than acting.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you a cup of tea before you have to leave.” Diana said and patted her only son’s cheek. Tom gave her a tired smile and followed her mother down stairs.

Diana took the kettle off the stove and poured into two mugs. She gave him one and kept the one that Tom made for her when he was 5 years old. It said, ‘World’s greatest mom’, and it was the most precious gift she ever received, besides getting her first grandchild.

“So… Are you ready for this?” Diana asked him, as she sat down beside him.

“Yes… At least I think so. I’m just nervous, I guess...” Tom answered honestly.

“Oh, Tom… there’s nothing to be nervous about. I am sure that you’re going to do so well down there. You have a big heart, and no matter what you say, I think you’re going to experience something you never saw coming.” Diana told him.

Tom looked up at his mother, thinking she was completely delusional. She was a hopeless romantic, something that Tom could identify with.

“It’s a work thing, mum.” Tom said with a yawn, making Diana smirk a little.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. Whatever you say.” Diana told him.

A knock on the door brought them out of their conversation, and they both knew that they had to say goodbye to one another.

“Goodbye, baby. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks…” Diana said, kissing his cheek.

“Bye, mum. I love you.” Tom said, hugging his mother tight. He opened up the door, seeing the car waiting there for him. This early January morning was freezing, and Tom just wanted to get inside the car as quickly as possible.

“Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston.” The driver said, acting professionally. Tom gave him a polite smile, hoping that the driver wouldn’t mind that he didn’t respond. As he closed the door, Tom looked up to see his mother waving and blowing him a kiss. Tom watched as his childhood home faded away, and he hoped that his mother was right. Maybe this would be an adventure of a lifetime.  

About an hour later, Tom stepped inside Heathrow airport, looking around for his publicist who introduced him to this project. At the same time, Tom couldn’t help but think that maybe this was the wrong time to do this.

“Tom!” He heard his name being called, and he saw his friend Luke stood by check-in counter along with a man and two women. Tom waved back and made his way towards them. Tom knew one of the two women. He met Pauline Llorca from Unicef UK a couple of weeks ago. The man standing with them, Tom knew very well. He was a photographer Tom had the pleasure of working with a few times already.

“It’s great to see you again, Harry.” Tom said politely, shaking his hand. He greeted the two women, before walking towards the gate.

“So… are you ready for this?” Luke asked him, as they got comfortable on the first leg of the journey to France.

“I think I am. I’m just not sure what to expect from this tour. My mother thinks it’s going to be an adventure I’m not prepared for. That I’ll meet someone that will change my life for the better in some way.” Tom answered him.

“Well… who knows. Maybe you’ll meet the woman of your dreams.” Luke said, mocking him a little. Tom just rolled his eyes, closing his eyes for a second. The flight to Paris wasn’t long, and he was too wired up to even let sleep take him over. Luke fell asleep in seconds, and he admired that about him. He could’ve fallen asleep during a war battle.

Tom let out a sigh, and looked out at the sparkling light of London.

A part of him hoped that his mother was right. That this trip somehow would make a difference for him. He knew he wanted to go to Guinea to be able to give something back. He wanted to whatever he could to make sure the children could have a better life.

 

About an hour later, the plane touched down in Paris. Tom was glad it wasn’t that long of a flight. Sitting in business class, made his long limbs hurt. Which is why he wasn’t looking forward to the long flight to Africa.

Pauline and her colleague, Louise O’Shea went to meet the drivers that would take them to the headquarter to meet up with Julien, the director.

Tom let out a yawn, stretching his limbs a little more. He was so tired, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he pulled himself together and figured he would sleep on the plane to Africa.

“Tom. Let’s go.” Luke said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Ah, yes.” Tom answered and followed Luke and Harry towards the exit, secretly glad it was still early. He loved his fans, but right now, he just wanted to be left alone.

“So… We are meeting with Julien at his office it about 30 minutes. He is a really nice man and is very good at what he does.” Louise told them, handing them a cup of coffee, which Tom was internally grateful for. He craved coffee right about now.

“Is there something I should know about this Julien? I don’t want to offend him or stepping on his toes or anything.” Tom asked, and Louise and Pauline laughed.

“I have a feeling you’re going to be surprised with Julien….” Louise answered with a giggle. Tom felt a little more at ease by their response.

“Well… I do like surprises.” Tom mumbled, making Luke laugh. Luke looked at his friend and client. He was glad that to see that just by putting some distance from England, did something to Tom’s mood.

The car stopped outside a large building in the middle of Paris. It was just past 9 in the morning, and the day had just begun. For most people anyway. 

“Ok… Luke, you and Tom go inside and take the elevator up to the 4thfloor and we’ll meet you there. Pauline told them. The two men nodded, and walked into the foyer. Tom couldn’t help but notice how the women eyed him. As if he was a piece of candy. It was a little uncomfortable.

“Wow, Tom. I think you’re going to forget your troubles in no-time.” Luke said with a laugh.

“Oh, come on! I’m not here to get involved with anyone, Luke. I do not plan on getting involved with anyone.” Tom told him at the same time as the elevator opened and a body crashed into him.

Tom had to steady himself a little from the impact, steadying the force that hit him in the first place.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” The voice said, and Tom got a whiff of her perfume. It caught his attention right away.

“That’s quite all right.” Tom found himself saying, as the woman looked up at him. Tom instantly fell into the depts of her eyes, but she seemed unfazed by him and simply followed a man out of the building. Tom didn’t know what to say or do about their encounter, but he hoped it wasn’t the last time he saw her.

Luke couldn’t help but laugh loudly as the elevator closed.

 

“Smooth, Hiddleston… Smooth.” Luke told him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
